


Rebel Heart

by smaragdbird



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: M/M, Poe did a nude calendar, Rey is a good friend, finn has a crush, so does poe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 17:24:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5793385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smaragdbird/pseuds/smaragdbird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe is a stellar face of the Resistance: he's an ace pilot, comes from a family of rebels, and is an excellent leader. he also happens to be gorgeous and shameless in equal measure, so he's been an enthusiastic poster boy for recruitment campaigns and certain risqué rebel publications. </p>
<p>Aka Poe did a nude calendar which helps finally getting him and Finn together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rebel Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this ](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=8506#cmt8506) prompt on tfa-kink.

Jessika was showing Rey pictures from her last mission to Tatooine when Poe joined them.

“Tell me you didn’t actually take pictures of that”, he groaned as his likeness flickered to life in the holopic, wearing nothing but a skimpy golden bikini.

Rey grinned. “Is that the normal clothing for Tatooine?”

“Only if you want to distract the Hutts during negotiations”, Poe explained. “You should see what Jess had worn.”

“But unfortunately”, she drawled the word, “There are no pictures of that.”

“Are you sure?” Poe waggled his eyebrows.

“If I find any pictures of me from the Tatooine mission anywhere I’m going to put this picture on every screen in the Republic”, Jessika threatened.

“Nothing they haven’t seen before.”

“I’ll send it to the First Order.”

“I have it on good authority that General Hux has a copy of that nude calendar I did for our last recruitment drive.”

Rey almost choked on her food. “You…what?”

“Don’t encourage him”, Jessika warned her. “His ego is big enough as it is.”

“Not just my ego.”

“Yes, and thanks to the calendar the entire galaxy knows.”

“There should be a few copies left in a storage unit somewhere on base”, Poe told Rey. “In case you’re curious.”

“Wouldn’t it be a bit awkward if you and I give Finn the same gift for Solstice?” Rey asked back.

Poe blushed while Jessika whistled appreciatively. “You go girl.”

/

“I knew he looked familiar”, Rey muttered as they leaved through the calendar. “There was one hanging in the tavern.”

Finn threw her a look. 

“What? Just proves you have good taste in men.”

Finn blushed slightly.

The calendar started innocently enough with Poe bare-chested and wearing his flight suit’s top wrapped around his waist. Then for the next month he was only in shorts, bending over the engine of an X-Wing in a way that emphasised the shape of his ass. The month after that he stopped wearing clothes but at least there was a strategically placed toolbox in front of him. The month after that he lay on his side, the Resistance’s flag draped over him in a way that left nothing to the imagination.

The next one was a poster and it showed Poe lying on a bed, completely naked, his hair tousled as if someone had run their hands though it repeatedly, giving a come-hither look that made Finn feel hot just from looking at it.

“You should put this in your room”, Rey said, seemingly unbothered by the sinfully hot display of Poe’s naked body.

“You mean Poe’s room.” They were sharing since the destruction of Hosnia made volunteers flock to the Resistance en mass.

“He can’t possibly misunderstand your intentions if you have a picture of him naked hanging over your bed.”

“Maybe there is no misunderstanding. Maybe he’s just no interested but doesn’t want to tell me so things don’t get awkward between us.”

Rey rolled her eyes. “If he wanted that he wouldn’t have given you his jacket. Half the pilots think you two are together.”

“How do you know that?” Finn demanded to know.

“Jess told me. She wanted to know if it’s true. Apparently there’s a bet going on.”

Suddenly they heard steps and the door opened. “BB8 what – oh hey, guys.” It was Poe, of course it was Poe and Finn was still holding the poster and going by the look Rey gave BB8 this wasn’t a coincidence at all.

Poe noticed too. “They only kept one of the calendars?” He sounded a little disappointed.

“There’s more?” Finn wanted to ask but his throat felt too dry.

“There’s more?” Rey asked.

“I did these four years in a row. Plus a few shoots for magazines and such.” He grinned. “I am not just the best pilot the Resistance has; I’m also the best looking.”

“Finn really likes the poster”, Rey said and then quickly left with BB8 in tow before either Finn or Poe could stop her.

Finn squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the fallout. Poe wouldn’t be mean about it. He’d let him down nicely and then they could continue being friends.

“Do you?” Poe asked instead.

“Do I what?” Finn dared to open his eyes.

“Like the poster?” Poe sounded serious, as if this was a question he definitely needed answered.

“Yeah”, Finn said.

“Cause if you wanted to have me naked on your bed all you had to do was ask.” And Poe leaned in and kissed him.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me [ here](http://smaragdbird.tumblr.com/) on tumblr
> 
> Also Dear Disney Company, a nude calendar would be greatly appreciated. I'd also take a mcu one. I'm not picky.


End file.
